


Babysitting Blues 18

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Brothers, Gen, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 18

Sam was trying not to laugh. He had just gotten home to find a very flustered Castiel sitting in the livingroom, glaring at the kitchen door. Rock music could be heard coming out of the room, along with giggles. Sam walked by, pausing breifly to brush a kiss on Cas' forehead before going to see what was going on.

He walked into chaos. Pure, unadulterated, happy chaos. Gabriel, Dean and the boys were busy baking cookies Sam thought. Little Sammy had chocolate frosting on his forehead, little Dean had flour stuck to his hair, Dean himself had melted chocolate and flour splattered on his shirt. Gabriel it seemed was the only one of them who didn't have a speck of dirt on him. That is until he turned back towards the stove and Sam saw flour handprints, Sammy's if he was correct, on the angel's back. 

Sam backed out of the kitchen, biting his lip. As soon as the door closed behind him he broke down in laughter.

\---

Sam handed the keys in his hand to Dean with a smile. Dean swallowed hard, pulling his brother into a hug before turning and walking towards the Impala. 

He ran his hand over the hood gently before climbing inside. 

"Sam," Dean said softly with a smile on his face.

"She's always been yours. I just, I just was keeping her until you got back," Sam said with a grin.

\---

"Dean," Sam said quietly, trying to keep his frustration out of his voice.

"Yeah, Sammy?" "Yes, Daddy?" two grinning faces turned to face him. If Sam had thought it was a pain dealing with his brother at times, dealing with BOTH  
his Dean's, his big brother and his son, was enough to grant him sainthood. Of course they were close, of course they had way too much in commom, of course both of them took a special sort of pleasure in driving Sam insane.

"So which one of you was it?" Sam asked, arms crossed over his chest. "Which one of you toilet papered Lucifer and Crowley's place?"

Both grinned, then they caught the look on Sam's face.

"So it was both of you? Guess both of you get to clean it up then." 

"Son of a Bitch!" "But, Daddy!"

\---

Sam saw his brother and son whispering on the couch, which was never a good sign. It was almost as bad as when Dean and Gabriel would conspire. 

"So I was thinking, Daddy," Sam's son began, with a small grin, "that everybody gets confused when Uncle Dean and I are together. Because we're both Deans, you know?"

"So, kiddo and I were discussing nicknames, and he asked me what you used to call me," Sam's head began to hurt just thinking of all the names he used to have for his brother, some of which he so didn't want his son going by. "So, your boy and I decided on De."

Sam smiled at his brother, remembering being told on many occasions that his father had told him that that was his first word. Sam hadn't called his brother that in years, ever since Dean had started high school, but having the nickname passed on to his son was an honor.

\---

Sam grinned, slipping into the passengers seat of the Impala, looking over at his brother with a fond smile. The hunt had gone well, their first hunt since Dean had gotten back, and while he was happy about being able to spend time with his brother like this, Sam missed home. Thankfully they would be back by that evening and Sam couldn't wait. 

There had been some rough patches during the hunt, where Sam had said something and Dean had responded with a sarcastic "Yes Dad" before realizing what he had said. But they were still a team, they just had to relearn how each other worked.


End file.
